ADL!01
My Dreamy Idol Activities Begin! is the first episode of Aikatsu Dream Lights! season 1 and the 1st episode of the series overall. It aired on June 1st, 2017 Summary Hino Konata is an unmotivated teenage girl who has a ticket to the upcoming Mizuki Kanzaki concert. Ever since she took interest in Mizuki, Konata wonders if she might think of becoming an idol again. After the concert, Konata recieves a letter saying that auditions for Starlight Academy are coming and that she should consider trying out. Konata then becomes motivated to chase her dream once again and works to become an idol. Synopsis The episode begins with a red haired girl laying on her bed sleeping. She then is called down for breakfast before having to head to school. This girl is revealed to be Konata, a middle school aged girl wanting to do something with her life. While at school, her friends start asking her about the concert for Mizuki coming up and if they got tickets in time. Konata claims that she isn't exactly a fan of Mizuki but is interested in her and wants to see if she will be inspired by the current top idol. Konata secretly has a ticket to go to the concert but doesn't have the heart to tell her friends. When concert day arrives, Konata is nervous, but excited to see if Mizuki is worth her time. She goes to the concert and during Mizuki's last song, Konata gets this strange feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time. She then runs home in excitement and quickly tells her mom about her new dream. Konata says she wants to become an idol once again. Her mother is excited to hear this, but she tells her that if she wants to be an idol, she needs to work hard. Konata begins to exercise frequently and practice her singing/dancing skills. After lots of preparation and applying to audition, the day finally arrives and Konata is more nervous then ever, especially when she finds out that Mizuki is one of the judges! When it is finally her turn, Konata picks a school Coord, and performs Idol Activity! without any major mistakes. When she is finished, the judges discuss that while she was good, they feel she doesn't have what it takes to be an idol. Mizuki, however, disagrees and says that she sees potential in her and that she could become a great idol. The results finally are posted and Konata doesn't see her number in the first group, which causes her to be sad and knowing that she wasn't good enough for them. Then, she looks up to see her number on the screen which makes her more excited then she ever has been in her whole life. Konata then says "Starlight Academy, here I come!" before running out the door finally believing that her dreams are coming true. Characters * Hino Konata * Mizuki Kanzaki *Hino Ai Trivia *This is the first episode of the Aikatsu Dream Lights! Series. *The Scarlet Stage Coord is seen for the first time. Category:Aikatsu Dream Lights! Category:Aikatsu Dream Lights! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:LightningEpisodes Category:Lightning-chan